Amor o necesidad
by airum
Summary: ¿Qué es lo realmente importante estar con alguien o amar a alguien?, pueden ser cosas distintas, pero ¿se podrán obtener ambas?, Inuyasha Tashito no lo sabia hasta que la conoció a ella, la única que puede enfrentar su arrogancia, Kagome Higurashi su nuev
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué es lo realmente importante estar con alguien o amar a alguien, pueden ser cosas distintas, pero ¿se podrán obtener ambas, Inuyasha Tashito no lo sabia hasta que la conoció a ella, la única que puede enfrentar su arrogancia, Kagome Higurashi su nueva socia.

Bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen

"bla, bla, bla" – hablan personajes

bla, bla, bla- piensan personajes

"**Vaya día ¿no crees?"** decía la psicóloga Kagome Higurashi sin mucho animo

"**si tienes razón Kag, además no se como puedes soportar este ritmo de trabajo, prácticamente vives para tus pacientes" **decía Sango su mejor amiga

"**ya ves, además no es cierto también tengo vida propia amiga solo que no me ocupa mucho tiempo, eso es todo"**

"**Si di lo que quieras pero, bueno el consultorio esta de maravilla, pero tu viada amorosa nada que ver"**

"**Ya vas a empezar me podrías dejar tranquila con eso en verdad, no me interesa ese tema"**

"**No entiendo por que no, a todos les interesa claro excepto a la psicóloga Kagome"**

"**Ay Sango, bueno antes de que empieces con el rollo de todos necesitamos algo de amor, dime quien es la cita de las cuatro por favor necesito sacar su expediente"**

"**mmm… es Inuyasha Tashito"**

"**¿Tashito? Mmm, es la primera ves que viene no es así"**

"**Si pero al parecer el no viene a consulta Kag"**

"**¿Entonces?"**

"**No lo se exactamente, pero no es quien pidió una cita contigo personalmente"**

"**mmm… una cita… ay ya aunque si tu consideras que personalmente es llamar por teléfono entonces si"**

"**pero que es lo que el quiere, si no una consulta, ¿entonces que?"**

"**no estoy segura"**

"**¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Inuyasha?"**

"**¿Por qué no habría de estarlo Miroku?" **preguntaba con su toque de arrogancia, Inuyasha Tashito tenia una mente brillante, nunca hacia las cosas sin saber que el saldría triunfante de la situación.

"**no puedo estar tan seguro como tú, después de todo no conoces a la doctora, sabes que ella posee el dinero que tu requieres para la realización de tu película, pero dudo que acepte, ¿Por qué habrá de hacerlo?"**

"**Te preocupas demasiado, es cierto que la gran psicóloga Kagome Higurashi, tiene lo que estoy buscando un capital para la realización de mi película, pero ¿sabes lo que yo le puedo ofrecer?"**

"**dudo que tengas algo que le interese"**

"**yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, créelo"**


	2. otra vez

¿Qué es lo realmente importante estar con alguien o amar a alguien?, pueden ser cosas distintas, pero ¿se podrán obtener ambas?, Inuyasha Tashito no lo sabia hasta que la conoció a ella, la única que puede enfrentar su arrogancia, Kagome Higurashi su nueva socia.

Bueno ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen

"bla, bla, bla" – hablan personajes

bla, bla, bla- piensan personajes

Eran las tres y media, el silencio ya hacia anaquel hermoso consultorio bien adornado, solo se encontraba la psicóloga preguntándose quien seria aquel Inuyasha Tashito, por alguna extraña razón se la hacia familiar el nombre pero no sabia por que o talvez simplemente no se acordaba…

** ¿Por que se me hará ton familiar aquel nombre? Inuyasha Tashito, suena algo imponente, pero porque me causa tanta angustia, ¿quien será?**

"**perdona Kag, ¿Estas ocupada?"**

"**no para nada pasa Sango"**

"**disculpa, solo quería avisarte que hablo tu cita de las seis para cancelar, al parecer el señor Hojo tuvo un contratiempo y no podrá asistir"**

"**me parece que hoy regresare mas temprano a mi casa, mmm podré descansar un rato"**

"**Al parecer si, solo tienes la reunión con el señor Tashito, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cenar?"**

"**esta bien, por que no, es buena idea"**

"**bueno te dejo, ya no tarda en llegar el señor Tashito, mejor me apuro con los documentos de los demás pacientes para irnos en cuanto termines, OK"**

"**OK"**

No fue mucho lo que tuvieron que esperar para la llegada de Inuyasha, Sango quedo helada al ver la fisonomía del hombre que se encontraba parada frente a ella, si el nombre no le era suficiente su físico si le imponía cierto tipo de autoridad.

"**Buenas tardes, soy Inuyasha Tashito tengo cita con la psicóloga Kagome Higurashi"**

"**Buenas tardes señor Tashito, lo estábamos esperando, por favor pase la doctora lo espera"**

"**Gracias con permiso"**

Toco la puerta del consultorio, por la cual solo se oyó un débil pase, el cual obedeció, al entrar pudo ver a una mujer que se encontraba sentada dándole la espalde en aquel hermoso sillón de piel negro, al parecer la mujer estaba admirando la tarde a través del vidrio, de aquella gran ventana que tenia detrás de su escritorio.

"**Buenas tarde señorita Higurashi"**

Kagome se dio la vuelta al oír aquella voz masculina que le producía cierto tipo de escalofríos, al verlo se quedo impactada, si que era guapo, era alto, tenia un buen cuerpo, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue aquel hermoso pelo color grisáceo que le parecía familiar aun sin saber por que, pero al ver sus ojos color ámbar se queda helada, no sabia si era un sueño o una pesadilla, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"**Inuyasha….Inuyasha Tashito" **lo dijo con cierta dificultad, no podía creer que fuera el, el mismo hombre del que estuvo huyendo, del que intento olvidarse desde hace mas de quince años, antes era un joven ahora no era ni la sombra de aquel que le hizo mucho daño.

"**si Kagome, el mismo, ¿Cómo has estado?"**le decía mientras una sonrisa de burla se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el asombro de Kagome.

Bueno espero que les guste el segundo Cáp. Voy a tomar en cuanta los comentario que me ha dado hasta hora, espero no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones.

Serena tsukino chiba tomare en cuenta lo del lemon en mi historia ok.


End file.
